The Second Pretear
by Chibes
Summary: The Prétear: a human chosen to assist the Leafe Knights in the cyclic battle against the Princess of Disaster; the Creator of leafe. There is only one Pretear at a time but what happens if one was a time-traveler? IY-Pretear. KagGoh


The Prétear: a human chosen to assist the Leafe Knights in the cyclic battle against the Princess of Disaster; the Creator of leafe

InuYasha and Pretear do not belong to me. They each belong to their prospective owners, Rumiko Takashi and Junichi Satou.

_The Prétear: a human chosen to assist the Leafe Knights in the cyclic battle against the Princess of Disaster; the Creator of leafe_

Kagome took another glance at the waiter who was **still** staring at her.

Goh nearly dropped his tray when he first saw the group of four females enter the restaurant. The one girl being ushered by all her friends looked familiar, like they had met at some point in the past.

--

"_It's you"_

--

Kagome turned back to her friends, her spine stiff. Yuka leaned forward, "He's still watching you. Go for it, girl! He's probably a great guy much better than that two-timer."

Goh composed himself and headed towards the group his tray and menus underneath his arm. He handed out the menus and froze again when he saw the face of the one who had looked familiar, "It's you."

He unwittingly repeating what she had said when they met for the first time 500 long years ago.

Before Kagome could question him on what he meant by that greeting, her friends collapsed. Goh dropped his tray and the menus and grabbed the miko's arm. "Come on, Kagome, we need to find the Larvae and stop it before it's too late." Kagome shook her arm free, "What do you mean and how the hell do you know my name?!"

She let out an eep when the ground below them began to quake and Goh snagged her hand and concentrated on merging their souls together.

Kagome gasped at the warmth that was flooding through her soul and when she opened her eyes, she wasn't sure when she closed them, she was dressed in a cape and a outfit that looked like it belonged on the set of Revolutionary Girl Utena but the colours were light blue and red with a strip of yellow fabric with red embroidery falling from her bust to mid-thigh. On her feet were high-heeled thigh-high boots. "Wha-what just happened?!"

She looked around looking for the waiter who had was holding her hand just seconds ago. "You know what, I'll find him later, I got to see what is the source of that weird energy…it's almost like jyaki but more malevolent."

She ran towards the source and once she got there she saw a girl with pink hair in what appeared to be a short frilly purple dress that had lilac puffy sleeves and a white overdress with purple heels and knee high white socks that end with pink frills. The girl, who she had mentally dubbed as Pinky, hands were in white gloves with pink frills. She had a collar around her neck and a yellow headband.

Kagome called out to the girl, "Watch out! That's a demon."

Pinky looked at her, "Wha? Who are you?"

"I'm a miko." Kagome reached for her back expecting to grasp her bow and quiver. When felt nothing she cursed softly. That's when she heard the waiter from before say _"What_ _are you doing?! Grab the Hono no Axe and kill the larvae before it's too late."_

Kagome blinked and looked around trying to spot the waiter or a 'fire axe' but she couldn't see either so instead she closed her eyes and concentrated on where this axe might be when she felt a weight settle in her hands. She opened her eyes and in her hands was the large axe made of flames.

"Well that's new." She grasped the axe tightly as she eyed the black blobby thing. But she just concentrated on killing it, a Larvae if she remembered what that strange guy had said.

Once it was dead she turned to Pinky, "Okay can you tell me what's going on? First a strange waiter knows my name and then the not-quiet-demon I just killed."

"You--you preted?!"

She glowed for a moment and when Kagome could see again Pinky was in a normal school uniform but there was a grey hair man. "Where'd did he come from?!"

Kagome felt a warmth, a glow, emanate from herself and when she opened her eyes. "It's You! Where the hell did you come from!"

Goh ran his hand through his hair, "Shit. You don't remember me and Sasame do you? We met years ago. I was surprised to see you today."

Kagome glared at him, "Don't dance around my question. Where were you? You were the one to say 'we' and then you vanish, only to reappear when the thing is dead."

"Well I was inside you…argh!"

He was left on the ground rubbing the new bruise as Kagome was slumped on the ground "I had a guy in me?! Now no one is going to marry me and it's all your fault!"

Sasame stepped in between the rising girl and the injured Goh. "Kagome, if I recall correctly you were our Prétear 500 years ago when we first fought the Princess of Disaster."

Himeno blinked, "So that means she's at least 500 years old?!"

Kagome's mouth opened into a small 'o' of comprehension. "Well, that explains it all. I guess normality doesn't know who I am, even when I'm in Awayuki City, it's on vacation."

The miko backed away as Pinky slammed her fist into the ground, "Will someone explain it to me!"

"Who are you?"

Himeno pointed to herself, "I'm Awayuki Himeno and you are?"

"Higurashi Kagome. Well, now that we have this out of the way I really need to get going. Me and my friends are supposed to meet up with a classmate to meet with his new uncle and cousin."

The brunette ran off with a quick wave of her hand towards the restaurant she was at; making it just moments before the girls woke up.

--

Himeno arrived to the mansion after parting ways with Goh and Sasame. She went straight to her father's workshop in order to run into Hayate to discuss with him who was Higurashi Kagome.

--

Kagome managed to return to where her friends were, arriving in time to see them rouse themselves. Shortly after they returned to consciousness, Hojo jogged up to the girls, "Ah there you are. I was worried when I arrived at the train station and you girls weren't there."

Yuka smiled sheepishly, "Well we managed to take an earlier train. We were hungry so we headed over for some brunch. It took a little longer than expected. Sorry for making you wait."

Hojo waved the apology off, "Its fine, Natsue-oba-san had planned on us having lunch when we get to the manor."

Yuki fisted the air, "Well then what are we waiting for, Hojo-kun, lead the way."

Chuckling, Kagome followed the group as they went on their way towards Awayuki manor.

--

Tanaka-san opened the door and allowed for a group of girls with one guy come in.

Himeno pointed to Kagome in surprise.

"It's YOU!"

--

_There is the start of my newest project…It interested me since I first read the manga of Pretear. I only have this week of free time to work on any fanfiction because I have summer school beginning soon._


End file.
